<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...Baby One More Time by killjoywhatsername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383509">...Baby One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername'>killjoywhatsername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell gone wrong brings a younger Peter Hale to the future. Stiles tries to get him back to his timeline before the now younger Hale can enact his own version of The Parent Trap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...Baby One More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night. Most nights had been long since he moved back to Beacon Hills. It wasn’t a decision he made lightly, but his dad had been sick and he wanted to be close if anything happened. He knew Melissa had it covered, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Besides, he had graduated Georgetown and was job hunting anyways. Getting some experience at the Sheriff’s station couldn’t hurt. </p><p>The reason that the nights felt long in Beacon Hills was that the pack was gone. Lydia stayed on the East Coast and Jackson moved with her. Malia had finally made it to France and was gallivanting around Europe. Derek had found happiness in South America bonding with Cora. Liam and Mason both went to college out of state. Even Scott, who Stiles pegged for the one to stay in the town, moved to San Fransisco and started a new pack down there. </p><p>Stiles didn’t blame any of them. He was the first one out of the core pack to book it out of there, but he didn’t have a choice right now. Of course, just because a banshee, a were-coyote, and a bunch of werewolves were no longer in the town, it didn’t mean that the supernatural was done with Beacon Hills. Every so often something new would pop up true to form. Beacon Hills was basically Sunnydale, and some days Stiles felt like Buffy being the chosen one. The thing was, Beacon Hills was in a weird state, at least that’s what he thought. For the past nine years Beacon Hills had some sort of pack associated with it. Even before that, minus the six years after the Hale fire, it was always protected by a pack.<br/>
Now, there was no one. There wasn’t even a young group of werewolves or misfits like him and his friends. Stiles had tried to see if anyone in the high school, or if anyone in the town showed supernatural scenes (it was Beacon Hills!) but if there were, they were very low-key about it. This didn’t stop things like a pixie attack from happening though, Stiles learned all too quickly what an annoying bunch those creatures could be. </p><p>Basically, between his time at the station during the day and his time protecting the town at night. Not to mention, checking in on his dad every day.  Stiles knew he was wearing himself thin. Some might say he threw himself into this work deliberately to ignore his life problems. Those people might be right, but he didn’t want to think about that. </p><p>For now he would continue working on a spell that would get rid of some teleporting gnomes which were nastier than they sounded. He looked over his book of spells one more time and adjusted one of the candles that were currently lit in his living room. </p><p>He said the words with perfect diction and the right amount of emotion. Growing up his self-confidence was always on the rocks, but now that he was older and that he came out of everything he had been gone through intact, he gained a good amount of confidence. Finding out that he was a Spark and finally tapping into his magical powers helped too. </p><p>He knew he was good at what he does, especially when that comes to his magical abilities. </p><p>That didn’t matter right now though, what mattered was that the candle’s flame should have turned a purple color which would indicate he was on the right path with getting rid of his gnome problem. Instead something else happened, which was to say nothing happened. Everything looked untouched. It was if he didn’t do anything. </p><p>“Back to the drawing board,” Stiles muttered to himself. He was really hoping that this was going to go smoothly. It was a simple spell, after all. </p><p>He glanced back down at the book sitting on his counter. Before he could start going over the passage again, a loud crackle resounded in his room. All of the lights flickered and the room shook. Stiles lost his balance and fell on the ground. </p><p>When he pushed himself up to a sitting position he wished he could convince himself it was just an earthquake. Unfortunately, an earthquake would be too normal for Beacon Hills. </p><p>The young man standing in his living room shrouded by smoke and dust fit the Beacon Hills’ bill much better. </p><p>“Who are you?” The guy asked before Stiles could even collect his thoughts. Stiles fumbled to stand up. He may have grown a lot while at college, but he was still as uncoordinated as they came. Old habits die hard. </p><p>The first thing his traitorous mind thought when he took in the sight before was that the guy was ridiculously hot. He looked like he was Stiles’ age. He had dark hair with just enough bang swept to the side to make him all that more good looking. He had icy blue eyes that looked so familiar to Stiles that it almost hurt. He was lean and it was hard to tell by the sweater he was wearing, but Stiles bet he had muscles underneath. </p><p>“I should be asking you that, you are in my apartment,” Stiles said. </p><p>“I have nothing to do with this. I was reading when all of a sudden I brought here. Care to explain?” The guy asked. He was not letting up. By this point in his life Stiles had become so numb to threats that this newcomer barely registered as one, but there was something about how his body tensed and his eyes narrowed that put Stills on the offense, just in case things went real wrong.  </p><p>Stiles ran a hand through his hair. Whatever this was it was not good. He walked over to his spellbook. “I’m guessing since you’re taking this remarkably well, you’re not new to the world of supernatural weirdness, so if I say I was trying to get rid of some gnomes and I got you instead, you’ll kind of accept it.”</p><p>The man snorted, “You must be a bad magic user to mix that up. Why not just kill them?”</p><p>Stiles crossed his arms defensively, “I have gone up against The Wild Hunt. I don’t need to hear any criticism by some guy who looked like he walked out of a GQ magazine. Besides, killing is still a last resort.” He had no idea why he was justifying his actions to a person he didn’t know who just showed up in his apartment, but he was justifying nonetheless. </p><p>The guy’s eyes’ widened at the mention of the Wild Hunt, but he only said, “You think I look like I belong in a GQ magazine?”</p><p>“As if you don’t know you’re good looking,” Stiles replied and shook it off. He was not going to banter about this intruder’s hotness. He was also not going to think about how this was the most flirting he has engaged within months. </p><p>“It’s always nice to be appreciated. You’re not too bad looking yourself. So far this does beat reading,” The blue-eyed stranger said. Then he grinned, “Wanna make this really worth your while?”</p><p> Stiles rolled his eyes, “The only reason you’re still talking is that you somehow passed my wards that keep anyone with ill intent out.”</p><p>At that the guy actually looked somewhat intrigued, “You have this place that well warded?”</p><p>“Of course. This is Beacon Hills.” Stiles said and then realized that maybe this new person didn’t know what Beacon Hills was. </p><p>“Oh good. We’re still in Beacon Hills. At least you didn’t drag me to some hellscape like Ohio.” The guy said with an exaggerated shudder. </p><p>“It’s like having Peter around.” muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages of the book. When Peter and him road-tripped to Georgetown, Peter made clear he had a huge bias against the Midwest for some odd reason. e wished he knew how he got it this enormously wrong. </p><p>“Funny, my name is Peter,” Blue-eyes said and took a step towards Stiles. Something dawned on Stiles right then and there.  </p><p>He put his hand over his face and pulled at his lip and jaw for comedic effect, “Don’t tell me your last name is Hale.”</p><p>The guy, who Stiles was now almost sure was a younger Peter because of course it was, grinned, “It is.”</p><p>“Of course you are because the universe hates me,” Stiles said, and he meant it. This was going to be a mess on so many different levels. “And what year was it before you were brought here?” </p><p>“2003.”</p><p>“Well, Marty McFly, it’s 2020. You’re still in Beacon Hills like I said, but there has been a lot of changes. We need to get you back.” Stiles replied. </p><p>“Why the rush? Maybe I want to enjoy the future. Besides, you must have brought me here for a reason. You are cute, why don’t we have some fun first.” Younger Peter said with a smirk as he walked closer to Stiles. One of the first things Stiles noticed Peter’s younger self was much more carefree. It was like nothing about this mattered. It didn’t matter that he was in the future in a place he didn’t know with a magic user that he also didn’t know. He was just going to have fun. Stiles almost envied it and he almost liked him for it. </p><p>“We can’t.” Stiles took a step back. </p><p>“Why not? I saw how you were checking me out. Why not have some fun? Is the 2020 version of me hot? You do know him, right? I’m guessing there’s an age difference, but maybe you’re into that. If my older version did snag you than I am impre-”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “We broke up so if you could just stop. That would be great.”</p><p>Younger Peter instantly froze at that and gave Stiles some space. He actually looked ashamed which came to a surprise to Stiles. Maybe Peter didn’t just come out of the womb as an asshole. </p><p>“I see. Well, uh, that makes this awkward.” Young Peter said, his blue eyes looking everywhere around the room but at Stiles. </p><p>What Stiles missed was seeing the younger Hales’ calculating look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long since I have written Steter. I missed it a lot. I am still trying to get into the groove of everything. I can't wait to write more of this. I have plans &lt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>